Octavian Prime
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Jack is captured and turned into a autobot. But when he says he's fine he tells Optimus otherwise. He says he hears voices in his head. 13 voices.


Jack slowly came to. He looked around and realized he wasn't home anymore. He was on a ship. The decepticons ship. Jack slowly stood up and looked around. He saw Miko and Raf. His mom. And then Sierra and Vince. The others slowly came to and Sierra started freaking out. Vince just kept slapping himself in the face.

"This is just a messed up dream! I'm going to wake up and everything will be normal. There's no such thing as giant robots!" Jack was thinking but couldn't with Sierra yelling.

"Shut up! There not robots there aliens. Their are two side. Autobots and Decepticons. They have been fighting a war for eons. Miko, Raf, mom, and I are allied with the bots and my guess is they captured us because we are friends to the bots and they captured you because you know us. I need time to think so just shut up!" Vince walked forward.

"You think your the only important one here Darby, because I could have sworn just yesterday I was beating the crap out of you. So you shut up!" Jack looked at Vince. He stepped forward so they were two inches apart.

"Listen here Vince. You don't know these guys like I do. I have been to other planets and seen things you can only see in nightmares so let me think so I can get you out of here."

"Jacks right. He's the one that always gets us out of these kind of things." June said hugging Raf trying to calm down. Vince looked at Jack and stepped down. Two minutes later the door opened.

"Megatron." Jack growled.

"Jack. How nice of us to meet again."

"Don't hurt them." Jack said getting into fighting stance, something Arcee taught him.

"Actually Jack I don't want to hurt them. Only you. You see, I now posses the device to change any organic being into cybertronian. And I want you to be the perfect soldier." Jack yelped as Megatron picked him up. Jack struggled against his grip but it was to much. Other vehicons picked the other humans up and followed Megatron. They entered another room. Jack gasped at what he saw. A large glass cilender that was big enough to hold Optimus. Knockout stood at the controls while Soundwave and Starscream.

"The machine is ready Lord Megatron." Megatron smiled and threw Jack into the container. Jack got up and ran to the walls. He started banging on the walls. There was a whirring sound then a click and Jack started to scream as ribs poked out of his skin. His flesh was being ripped off. He kept on banging on the walls.

"Jack!" June cried. Jack collapsed when his knee cap shattered. Jack looked up when another sound was heard. Energon started pouring out of tubes which landed on Jack. Jack slowly was covered with it and since he couldn't swim he was a sitting duck. Jack kept on yelling as the energon seeps into his wounds. Armor started to cover half of his face and he started to grow. His whole body was covered in white in blue armor but bones continued to snap and break. Soon the whole cilender was full of energon making Jack impossible to see.

"There turning him into a cybertronian!" Raf exclaimed and Megatron laughed.

"Right you are boy." They looked back at the cilender as there was a dinging noise. The energon slowly leaked out reveling a rather large bot on his hands and knees. he was very muscular and and white and navy blue armor. His optics shined bright blue. The cilender door opened and the bot stood up using the glass wall for support.

"Jack. How do you like your new form?" Jack looked up at Megatron and suddenly lunged forward catching him off guard. Jack tackled him making him crash into the wall. Megatron came to his senses and realized what was happening. Jack pulled back his arm ready to punch but Megatron caught his hand and flipped him. Jack looked at Megatron then at the humans. He smiled and grabbed the humans and crashed through the wall. He ran very fast.

"Jack? Are you okay?" June asked as Jack realized he had blasters and leaned up against a wall for cover.

"I just got every bone in my body crushed and turned into a fragging bot. What do you think?" Jack said his voice deep and robotic. When Jack shot the last con he ran in that direction the con was coming from. He arrived at the command consul.

"I know where we are." Jack put the humans down and ran to the computers.

"Raf, do you think you could open a bridge to base with out the cons tracking it?" Raf nodded and hoped and Jacks hand. Raf started typing while Jack kept watch. Jack heard a vortex sound and ordered the humans to go through it while he killed the remaining cons. Jack was about to jump through the swirling vortex when Megatron shot him in the back sending him flying through the portal as it closed.

Raf ran to Bee and Miko to Bulkhead. Sierra fainted and Vince stood in shock as Smokescreen walked over to him and offered a hand. June watched the portal. Just before it closed a navy blue and white autobot came sliding through with a giant hole in his back. Ratchet ran over to him and scanned him.

"Jack!" June screamed and the bots stared at her in shock. Ratchet continued to work.

"They captured us and threw Jack in a glass thing! It crushed his bones and there was blood! And then he turned into that." Optimus picked June up and carried her away to the others while Ratchet worked.

"Hey guys." Jack coughed.

"Jack don't speak. I'm going to have to move you to the med bay." Jack groaned. Jack smiled and saluted at Arcee then fell back, knocked out.

Ratchet came out of the med bay and walked into the main deck. Sierra was awake and shaking violently. Vince was tight and Smokescreen staring at him didn't help. Miko and Raf had explained everything to Vince and Sierra.

"He'll live but...something is wrong. He is stronger and his stress levels are off the charts. What was very interesting to me was I thought his brain waves looked familiar and when I compared them to Optimuses, they were identical." Everyone stared at Optimus and his eyes were widened in shock.

"Is he awake?" Optimus asked and Ratchet nodded. "I would like to speak to him." Ratchet let him into the med bay. Jack was lying on his stomach with an energon cube in his hand.

"You know. I may be a bot now but I still don't like this stuff." Jack said while twirling it around.

"Jack, Ratchet tells me that your brave waves are the same as mine. Is this true?" Jack looked at Optimus.

"I didn't think it was but I'll go with that." Optimus nodded and was about leave to let Jack rest when Jack spoke up again.

"I hear voices in my head. They won't shut up and they whisper things in me ear."

"How many voices?"

"13." Optimus walked towards Jack and kneeled down so they were eye to eye. Optimus gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a very special young man Jack. And I will do everything in my power to reverse the state you are in."

"Thanks big guy."


End file.
